


Androids have Layers

by ARainbowNarwhal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: CURSED FIC, I hate myself, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Onion was definitely harmed in this, Smut, a lot of sex happens, onions everywhere, owo, this is bad fam, this is beyond cursed, this is complete cancer, ur welcome, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARainbowNarwhal/pseuds/ARainbowNarwhal
Summary: kill me pls, i deserve it.





	Androids have Layers

**Author's Note:**

> Connor didn't deserve this.

It was the night before Christmas in Detroit and it was freezing. Well not for Connor though because he was an Android. So he was walking and down the street when all of a sudden there was a flash of light and he was somewhere else. A cartoon to be more precise. But it was not just any cartoon though, it was his favorite Shrek. He was so excited that he almost jizzed himself. Ever since he was created, he always loved the movies. It was a dream cum true, hehehe. Caught up in his fantasies, he didn't notice the dark figure coming up behind him before it was too late. All of the sudden he was grabbed and pinned to the ground causing him to gasp. He looked up and became even more aroused then he was when he got here. Standing over him was Shrek, his idol. 

"Wut are you doing' in mah swamp" he growled out waiting for his answer. "Um I-I just got here, I didn't mean to intrude." His voice got all staticy as he answered, nervous but totally turned on. "b-but maybe you can punish me?" winking for added effect. This got the ogre's attention, with much eagerness he grabbed Connor and forced him on his hands and knees, ripping both of their pants off in the process some how. He grabbed his throbbing member, which was the size of six large onions, and pressed it against his entrance. But then Shrek paused and leaned down with a devilish smirk and with his mouth close to his ear he whispered. "This'll teach ya to stay outta mah swamp." And with that he slammed in into him, causing him to moan in pain and pleasure. With each thrust he was getting closer to coming. And then he felt something touching his cock. He looked down to see no other then Shrek stroking him with an onion. That's what did it for him. He came, clenching down on Shrek's dick milking him until his ograsm. 

After a few minutes, Connor got up because the light was back again causing Shrek to slip out of him. Once he was surrounded he was transported to his world. More specifically in Hank's living room in front of him. Still naked from the waist down, he looks and walks towards Hank with an evil grin. Hank eyes are wide and mouth is gaping open in shock. Most likely wondering 'What the fuck is happening and what the fuck is he doing" but Connor is not having any of that. He reached Hank straddling his lap and grabbing his face. Leaning forward, body kinda smelling like onions, util his mouth was close to his ear he started whispering.

"Want to see how me layers I have?"

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't it chief.


End file.
